I Told You I'd Make You Famous, Lizzie!
by SensationalShay
Summary: Raymond Reddington ALWAYS makes good on his promises!


A/N: This is the shortest story I've written to date but I loved the idea.

I have also updated my profile with pictures of Lizzie's clothing that she has wore in the last couple of stories. I ALWAYS forget to do that!

Disclaimer: I own nothing….wish I did but I don't.

* * *

_**President Obama Presents Awards To FBI Finest in Gala Event Last Night.**_

_President and Mrs. Obama were on hand last night at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Washington D.C. to give out twenty-one awards and medals to a handful of FBI Special Agents who have made positive contributions to not only the community but to America as a whole for their outstanding service to the FBI and it's mission. _

_The black tie only ceremony and all of the speeches were profound and inspiring. Several metals such as the Shield of Bravery were long overdue to it's recipients. _

_Half way during the ceremony, the evening turned to a somber note as FBI Assistant Director of Counterterrorism Division Harold Cooper walked onstage and made a very kind and sincere eulogy of sorts for Diane Fowler who is, as of this writing, missing and presumed dead although her body or her whereabouts are not known. Ms. Fowler's official job description at the time of her disappearance was Head of the Criminal Division of the Department of Justice._

_Washington D.C's own Special Agent Donald Ressler was awarded the Medal of Valor for his exceptional act of bravery and courage in the line of duty. Agent Ressler was shot this past November protecting the life of his fellow agents and the life of an undercover informant._

_Two of the most prestigious awards within the FBI are no doubt the Agent of the Year and the FBI Team of the Year award. Both of these also went to member's of D.C.'s own FBI division._

_The Agent of the Year honor was given to Special Agent Elizabeth Keen. Agent Keen is one of the youngest recipient of any award to be given out since the Federal Bureau of Investigation was created. She was originally hired as a Criminal Profiler to assist her fellow agents but since her first day on the job she has become a full time field agent. As she only began working with the FBI a little under a year ago, she is considered a "rookie" but there's no denying that Agent Keen is one of the best weapons the FBI has in it's arsenal to date. In the past several months she has been listed as the arresting officers of nearly twenty of the nation's most dangerous and deadly criminals and terrorists. Receiving this award at such a young age serves as a highlight to anyone's career._

_Team of the Year was giving to Assistant Director Cooper's team that includes Agent's Ressler and Keen, FBI and CIA Field Agent Meera Malik and Aram Mojtabai, who heads the D.C.'s FBI's Computer Specialist Division. In all of America's government agencies combined, no team has made such a dramatic effect in the war on crime as these five individuals. Their intelligence, drive, ambition and strength as a team is like no other. When asked later what was his secret, Director Cooper said, his team was his secret weapon. They may be small but they are a unit and they will always get the job done._

_The family of Special Agent Edward Woodens, IV who worked at the FBI Field Office in New York City received the Memorial Star Medal at the end of the night. He was recognized and saluted by his fellow agents for protecting his team in the line of duty last September._

_The evening came to a close as President Obama once again took the stage to thank the FBI and all of it's agents for their remarkable dedication and bravery to bringing criminals to justice and for keeping America a safe place to live._

Raymond Reddington finished reading the article out loud in the back of his Mercedes with Lizzie by his side and Dembe behind the wheel.

"Very well done Lizzie!" Red said with a smile as he folded up his newspaper. "I'm so proud of you!"

Lizzie grinned, "Did you notice the group photo? We all wore the color red in some way."

"I did notice that," Red said looking at the photo in question once more. Meera and Lizzie both had on red gowns while Cooper and Aram wore a red pocket square with their solid black tuxedos while Ressler wore a dark red tie and vest with his black suit.

"We all agreed to that. Seeing as none of this would have happened without your help," Lizzie said softly. "I had several of the big wigs come up to me last congratulating me on a job well done. I think I've impressed a lot of powerful people."

Red smiled broadly and said, "Lizzie I told you I was going to make you famous and Raymond Reddington always makes good on his promises."

The End!

A/N: Told you it was short LOL Review :)


End file.
